Awards
Not to be confused with The Oggies or Ogswald Academy Awards ]] __NOEDITSECTION__ The O.G.R.E.s have an awards system in place to recognize members, associates, and businesses that have done great work within or in assistance to our organization. The awards program is just one more fun and rewarding aspect of membership in or association with the O.G.R.E.s. If a person or company meets the requirements for a given award then a member may use the nomination form or the dedicated forum linked at the bottom of this page to submit them, or by simply clicking here to email the Director of Communications. About Awards Nominating The Nomination process for any award herein is simple and easy. Only the Board of Directors may grant these awards, and the nominator should contact them (via the forum linked at the bottom of this page here on the OgreLair.org Member Wiki, or via information present in the most current edition of the Membership Handbook, under the Contact section) in order to nominate a member or associate for an award. Any active member may nominate any other member or applicable person(s) by sending the Nomination Form, found at the bottom of this page, to the contact electronic mail or postal mail location of the Board of Directors (as seen in the most current edition of the Membership Handbook, under the Contact section), or by going to the Awards Nomination and Discussion Forum. The reward, if granted, will as a default method be sent as a .pdf file format to the nominator, who may then print and/or frame the award for presentation. If a pre-printed and pre-framed award is requested, then the nominator will be requested to send a money order of $15.00 along with the nomination form in order to alleviate the material and return postal costs the O.G.R.E.s will incur. Although the awards presented within this manual can only be granted by approval of the Board, each chapter may also create their own awards system as they wish. The Chapter Coordinator of any such chapter with its own awards program should keep the Director of Communications informed of all awards granted and to whom, for record keeping purposes. Annual Awards Some awards within may be marked as Annual Awards, which means that these are granted once a year during the end-of-year Camp Oggie. Any nomination for such an award will be kept on hand until the “winner” of the award is announced at Camp Oggie. Nominations for these awards should be received no later than August 15th of the calendar year to allow for the time it takes to prepare these prestigious awards for presentation at Camp Oggie. *If an award is listed as Annual, that means that only one is given out each year. Reading Award Entries The awards presented within this manual are all listed in a standard format. The first line will show the actual name of the award, followed by the Citation. The Citation is a brief synopsis of the award which is what the award that is sent will actually state. Below this is the criteria, which lists what the person(s) receiving the award must have accomplished in order to be qualified for nomination of the award. The nominator must provide, in as much detail as possible, the event and/or situation which allows the nominee to meet this criteria. On some award entries, immediately below the criteria, there may be a line reading “Annual Award.” If this is listed, please see the previous section for information specific to this award. Awards Individual Awards Non-Gaming Related Shield of Honor ;For great risk of life in an act of heroism and bravery :This award is given to a member who nearly looses or risks losing his/her life in an act of rescue and/or giving aid and assistance, or active military service during wartime. Cleric Badge ;For the saving of a life or lives :For saving or assisting in saving a life or lives with little or no risk, such as providing CPR or rendering first aid. Beacon of Light ;For the recognition of a life well lived and for those who follow the path he/she created. He/She was a beacon of light during his/her life, and his/her memory shines on. :Given posthumously for any active member who passes away while still active. Gaming Related Distinguished Service Award ;For serving as a model Ogre and roll model to fellow members :Awarded to any member who is deemed by either their Chapter Coordinator or Senior Dungeon Master, or another officer, as having gone above and beyond the call of duty while serving the O.G.R.E.s. Most Valuable Player ;For immeasurable contribution to and participation within the gaming community :Awarded to an active member who promotes gaming and his/her chapter in a positive light, and assists new and other members in gaming. *Annual Award Face of the Party ;For going above and beyond the call of duty :Also known as the Chapter Coordinator of the Year award, this award is given to the Chapter Coordinator who has done exemplary in the role. *Annual Award Game Master Award ;For going above and beyond the call of duty :Also known as the Senior Game Master of the Year award, this award is given to the Senior Game Master who has done exemplary in the role. *Annual Award Order of Chrétien de Troyes ;For your exceptional skills and abilities as a Dungeon Master :Given to a Dungeon Master or Game Master, with the consent/nomination of at least three members who participated in a session ran by him/her, for great storytelling and adventuring. Level 5 Award ;For five years of distinguished service as an ogre :Awarded to any individual who has been active for five (5) years as an Ogre. These years of activity need not be consecutive, and may include time served under different chapters. Level 10 Award ;For ten years of distinguished service as an ogre :Awarded to any individual who has been active for ten (10) years as an Ogre. These years of activity need not be consecutive, and may include time served under different chapters. Level 15 Award ;For fifteen years of distinguished service as an ogre :Awarded to any individual who has been active for fifteen (15) years as an Ogre. These years of activity need not be consecutive, and may include time served under different chapters. Epic Ogre Award ;For twenty years of distinguished service as an ogre :Awarded to any individual who has been active for twenty (20) years as an Ogre. These years of activity need not be consecutive, and may include time served under different chapters. Healing Salve ;For surviving an injury during service to the ogres :Awarded to any member who is injured physically to some degree during an ogre event or gaming session. Badges Advocacy Badge ;For your great service to the hobby and industry of role-playing games :Given to members who assist in dispelling RPG myths, and help educate others on the hobby GM Badge ;For your service as a Game Master :Given to members who serve as Game Master for their chapter in some capacity LARP Badge ;For your participation in O.G.R.E.s-sponsored live action role-playing :Given to any member who participates in a LARP activity that is sponsored by O.G.R.E.s Chapter Awards Non-Gaming Related Community Service Award ;For immeasurable contributions to OF COMMUNITY HERE :This award is given to chapters whose members provide community service, participate in community events, and promote their community and it’s interest. Most Valuable Chapter ;For immeasurable contribution to and participation within the gaming community :Awarded to the chapter that most promotes gaming, participates in their community, remains active, and the like. Note: A member of a chapter may nominate their own chapter. *Annual Award Largest Party Award ;In acknowledgment of your chapter’s impressive membership size and activity :Awarded to the chapter that has the most active members of any chapter of Ogres. *Annual Award E-Lair Award ;In acknowledgment of your chapter’s impressive web presence and marketing :Awarded to the chapter that has the best website for recruiting new members and promoting the hobby *Annual Award Gaming Related Iconic Party Award (Green) ;In recognition of five years of service to the gaming community of NAME HERE :Awarded to a chapter that has been active for five consecutive years. Iconic Party Award (Bronze) ;In recognition of ten years of service to the gaming community of NAME HERE :Awarded to a chapter that has been active for ten consecutive years. Iconic Party Award (Silver) ;In recognition of fifteen years of service to the gaming community of NAME HERE :Awarded to a chapter that has been active for fifteen consecutive years. Iconic Party Award (Gold) ;In recognition of twenty years of service to the gaming community of NAME HERE :Awarded to a chapter that has been active for twenty consecutive years. Non-Member Awards Ambassadorial Award ;in recognition of assistance and support to the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts. :Awarded to an organization or individual that provides assistance and/or support to a chapter or the organization. NPC Accreditation ;is now fully accredited as a NPC of the NAME HERE in recognition of continued assistance and support to the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts. :Awarded to an organization or individual that provides assistance and/or support to a chapter or the organization on a continual basis. *Note: This includes businesses that allow a chapter to regularly game (i.e. library, gaming/comic stores, etc.) and the like. Honorary Membership ;in recognition of support and services to the NAME HERE, is now granted a lifetime honorary membership – with all the rights thereof. :Awarded to an individual that provides assistance and/or support to a chapter or the organization on a continual basis. Note: A good example would be the owner of a local comic or gaming store after a chapter has been active a couple of years. Creators of beloved games are also ideal candidates. Nominating *Awards Nomination and Discussion Forum *Official Award Nomination Form ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal Category:Ogres Category:Browse